hentai
by JuliaSakura
Summary: es un poco fuerte la historia.Da un cambio radical a la imagen de la dulce sakura.Si no eres mayor de 18 no la leas...aconsejable epilogo arriba!historia TERMINADA. Si no lo borro, es porque considero que si lo escribí he de dejarlo, pero NO ME GUSTA!
1. Default Chapter

Parecia una chica triste,y quien sabe por que?Era guapa,tenia 16 años y estaba empezando con su juventud,tenia un novio muy guapo tb,3 años mayor que ella.Ahora iba a quedar con el.  
  
Se dirigia a su casa.  
  
Llego y llamo al timbre.Un chico muy guapo salio a la puerta.  
  
Era rubio,con los ojos verdes,alto,cuerpo musculoso,tenia una sonrisa en la cara,ella no sabia por que,pero poco después lo descubriria.  
  
-Pasa,le dijo besándola.  
  
La chica entro,se extraño de que la casa estuviera tan silenciosa.  
  
-No hay nadie en casa.. dijo el chico con una sonrisa y mirada picaras...Agarro a la chica y la puso contra la pared.  
  
Ella nunca habia echo eso,pero sabia lo que se le venia encima.  
  
El chico la beso apasionadamente.  
  
Le beso el cuello,fue subiendo a las orejas,y bajo otra vez al cuello,a los hombros.... la cogio en brazos y la llevo al sofa.alli la recosto,el se quito la camisa,se quedo en unos pequeños pantaloncitos.  
  
La chica estaba tumbada,y el arrodillado en el suelo,echado encima de ella.Empezo a besarla mientras que con las manos le desabrochaba la camisa,llevaba una falda... asi que metio la mano por debajo,llevaba bragas,que bragas mas feas,penso.se las kito,le kito la falda,y el sujetador,se quedo desnuda.El chico se quedo asombrado,mirándole el cuerpo.  
  
Con una mano agarro uno de sus grandes pechos.y con la otra le acariciaba la cabeza mientras la besaba en la boca,la chica suspiraba,estaba agitada.El empezo a bajar los besos,el cuello,los hombros (hasta ahora el mismo recorrido de antes) pero no quedo ahí,siguió bajando.Hasta que llego al pecho,empezo a meterselo en la boca,todo lo que cabia,y luego lo lamio,rodeando los pezones. Hasta que empezo a lamer estos también,le pegaba suaves mordiskitos y la chica no tenia reparo alguno en gemir altamente,estaba disfrutando mucho.El chico la miro a los ojos y decidio seguir bajando.  
  
El estomago,el vientre...hasta que llego a los pelitos...siguió bajando hasta la rajita.Estaba humeda,pego un lametazo en el q la chica se retorcio de placer.Y siguió asi.con las manos le estrujaba los pechos mientras comia ese delicioso manjar.Se retiro un poco,y le metio un dedo.no le costo trbajo.Intento meter dos,eso ya le costo mas...  
  
-Y yo que?-Dijo el chico mientras se bajaba los pantalones.Dejo al descubierto un gran pene.La chica lo cogio con la mano,estaba durisimoy era enorme.empezo a subir y bajar con la mano,al chico le gustaba.Decidio acercársela a la boca,la beso.Le gusto.Asi que se la metio entera,mientras que con una mano le masajeaba los huevos.el chico mientras tanto le acariciaba el clítoris.Se iban a morir d placer.  
  
Pero el no queria parar ahí.  
  
Cogio a la chica y la tiro al suelo,la abrio de piernas y el se puso en medio.Se la metio.No le dolio.empezo un movimiento de mete y saca mientras la chica gritaba del placer.se queria morir!el chico mientras le lamia los pezones.  
  
Quedaba poco,su vagina empezo a contraerse,llego al cielo y grito muy fuerte.  
  
Ante esto el chico se excito aun mas y se corrio dentro de ella.Restos d semen corrian por la vagina de la chica.se quedaron abrazados,pero ella se vistio corriendo y se fue.que habia echo?El chico estaba muy a gusto. 


	2. cap 2

Era sabado,una chica estaba acostada en su cama,se acababa de despertar.Bajo al piso de abajo,no habia nadie.Fue a ver la pizarra.Bien,su hermano estaria trabajando todo el dia...  
  
Fue a la mesa y saludo dos fotografias,en una aparecia un hombre y en otra una mujer.  
  
Subio a su cuarto a llamar por telefono.  
  
-Richard,estoy sola en casa,t gustaria venir?  
  
- .....  
  
-Si,trabajara hasta tarde  
  
-....  
  
-Vale.  
  
Fue al cuarto de baño,se queria poner algo que le quedara bien,tardo poco en decidirse.  
  
Llamaron al timbre y fue corriendo a abrir.  
  
-Vaya estas guapísima,dijo un chico muy mono.  
  
Sakura llevaba una falda muy corta,pero no pegada,sino un poco suelta,y un top blanco,sin sujetador que le transparentaban los pezones.  
  
El chico llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta pegada,que se la kito nada mas entrar dejando ver su escultural cuerpo.Detrás del chico pasaron otros dos,menudos bombonazos!!  
  
-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.vayamos al salon.  
  
La chica se sento en el sofa,y los chicos en un sofa que estaba enfrente.  
  
Ella no sabia que hacer asi que los chicos desconocidos se sentaron cada uno a un lado.Su novio,richard seguia enfrente,mirando.  
  
Uno de los chicos empezo a acariciarle la pierna,y el otro el cuello.  
  
Le gustaba,a ella le gustaba eso.  
  
Ya llevaba mucho tiempo haciendolo con su novio,lo hacian hasta varias veces al dia,y ya era casi una experta.  
  
El chico que le acariciaba la `pierna empezo a subir por el muslo,hasta colarse por debajop d la falda....  
  
-No llevas bragas,dijo el chico sonriendo.  
  
La chica se abrio de piernas,aun sentada,dejando al chico que hiciera lo que quisiera.  
  
El otro empezo a bajar hasta el pecho,a acariciarlo,la chica suspiraba de placer.le quito el top,dejando sus pechos al aire.  
  
La chica miro la entrepierna de los 3 chicos,estaba muy abultada,asi que,mientras a ella le tocaban,agarro a los dos chicos q tenia cerca.  
  
Su novio se bajo los pantalones y dejo a la chica ver su pene muyy duro.Sakura estaba muy cachonda,muy humeda,corrian likidillos por todo su coño y un poco por el muslo.  
  
Los dos chicos q estaban a su lado se quitaron la ropa,estaban ya todos desnudos.  
  
Uno de los chicos empezo a comerle los pezones y masajearle las tetas.Ella cogio y empezo a acariciar su pene,cn un movimiento de sube y baja.  
  
El otro chico estaba acariciándole la raja,estaba tan humedo que sin querer se le metia dentro del agujerito,y entonces ella gemia mas fuerte.  
  
Su novio se estaba haciendo una paja,mientras ella le miraba,ella le suplico que se acercase,y asi lo hizo,el se la metio en la boca,entera.  
  
Se queria morir,le estaban dando placer por todos sitios.  
  
-Ya es hora.-Dijo uno d los chicos.  
  
Se fueron a una cama,el chico se tumbo,y ella a cuatro patas,se subio encima de el.En esa postura el se la metia toda,hasta el fondo.Su novio se fue atrás,mientras ella suspiraba d placer el le metio un dedo en el culo,eso la puso a cien.luego le metio dos,y después le metio la poya...  
  
-AHHHHHH!!!.seguid seguid porfavor!!NO PAREIS!!-gritaba sakura.  
  
Entre los dos la estaban matando de gusto.  
  
Su cuerpo empezo a contraerse,gritaba aun mas alto y... Llego,tuvo el primer orgasmo,pero los chicos no querian parar,asi que siguieron.  
  
El tercer chico,que asta ahora habia estado al margen se acerco y se la metio en la boca.Asi ella ya no podia mas,se iba a correr otra vez.Todo en la casa eran suspiros,gritos,gemidos.  
  
Uno d los chicos empezo a correrse,esto la puso aun mas cachonda,se estaba corriendo en su boca!!asi k ella empezo a darle caña,y mientras el todavía no habia terminado d correrse,su novio se la saco del culo y se corrio encima,por el culo.El otro chico se corrio dentro y ella empezo a cotraerse otra vez,un grito aun mas fuerte y termino,quedo exhausta y callo encima d un chico.  
  
-Que esta pasando aquí???!!!!  
  
-Oh no!!!!  
  
Todo el mundo se asusto,ahí estaba Touya,el hermano de sakura.  
  
Los chicos salieron corriendo mientras la chica rompia a llorar.Su hermano la habia visto.  
  
-Eres una guarra!-Y le pego una bofetada.  
  
La chica se fue a dormir.  
  
Al dia siguiente,su hermano le habia dejao una carta y dinero.  
  
La carta decia :  
  
Lo que has hecho no me lo esperaba,te he mandado a una escuela de magia,en Hong Kong.Ya he hablado cn yuki y dice q t mandara a kero por avion desde España.Adios.  
  
La chica rompio a llorar.  
  
Cogio el dinero y se marcho al aeropuerto. 


	3. cap 3

Un taxi,iba de camino al aeropuerto.  
  
Se habia vestido como siempre,con una falda corta y un top medio transparente,aunque esta vez si llevaba ropa interior.  
  
Aunk estaba triste,le encantaba ver como la miraban los chicos y ombres d la ciudad,podia ver el deseo en sus miradas.  
  
El taxista por ejemplo,no dejaba d exarle miraditas por el retrovisor.Asi que ella empezo a jugar....  
  
Se abrio de piernas,dejando ver al taxista,si por casualidad miraba,su coñito a traves d sus tanguitas casi transparentes.  
  
Cuando el muxaxo (era joven) vio eso en seguida pudo ella notar como su pene aumentaba,lo q a ella la puso muy cachonda y endurecio sus pezones muxo,cosa q el chico tambien vio.  
  
-Oye,he pensado que mejor vamos a otro lugar,aun quedan dos horas para q salga mi avion.mejor vamos a tesne.  
  
-De..de acuerdo....-Tartamudeo el taxista.  
  
Tesne era un parke,o por lo menos antes lo habia sido.ahora estaba desierto,nadie iba por alli,a no ser que fueran a follar... por eso habia decidio ese lugar?  
  
-Para aquí.  
  
Pero la chica no bajo,invito al taxista subir atrás y el encantado lo hizo.  
  
El chico se sento a su lado,la chica se tumbo un poco y le atrajo,queria besarle.Mientras el la besaba las manos de ambos estaban locas,ella no paraba d acariciarle su pakete y el sus pechos.  
  
La chica le kito la ropa a el,y este,se dio cuenta he izo lo mismo con ella.Ya staban los dos desnudos.  
  
El chico bajo,queria lamerla.  
  
La abrio d piernas,y mientras la chica se acariciaba los pexos el saco su lengua y pego un lenguetazo.La chica empezo a suspirar,la respiración entrecortada.el chico le empezo a mordisquear el clítoris,lo succionaba y ella gemia con mas fuerza.  
  
La chica cogio un dedo de el,y se lo llevo a la boca,empezo a lamerlo,como si fuera el pene.y este no aguanto mas y le metio la poya en la boca.ella la succionaba como si le fuese la vida en ellos.Bajo luego y se metio los huevos en la boca mientras le hacia una paja,el chico estaba a punto d correrse y por eso la chica paro.  
  
Ella se incorporo un poco.  
  
-Prohibido tocarte -le dijo ella.-solo puedes mirar.  
  
La chica se tumbo,apoyo los pies en el sillon con las rodillas levantadas y abierta d piernas.  
  
Ella empezo a acariciarse mientras suspiraba.bajo la mano y se acaricio un pexo,luego bajo la otra y se acaricio el otro.Empezo a hacerlo con mas fuerza.Veia como el chico se moria de deseos.  
  
Bajo una d las manos,y empezo a "jugar" .Se abrio el coñito,dejando ver el agujero,se acariciaba,de arriba abajo,el dedo ocupaba toda la raja.  
  
Kito la otra mano d su pexo y se metio un dedo en la boca,simulando q se la xupaba a el,cosa q le puso aun peor,pues moria d ganas d metersela toda en la boca.  
  
La chica atrajo a el hacia ella,le empezo a acariciar el pene,y el solo podia quedar kieto.  
  
-Sientate ,le dijo ella.  
  
El le hizo caso  
  
Entonces ella se subio encima suya,y se metio su pene,hasta adentro.  
  
El chico tambien estaba suspirando.  
  
Ella se movia,cn musa violencia.  
  
Pronto llegarian al orgasmo los dos.pero ella decidio parar otra vez.  
  
Se tumbo,y mando al chico sentarse encima de ella,en su cintura.Cogia la chica su pene y lo puso entre sus grandes pexos.el chico estaba flipando,a la vez el le acariciaba los senos,los estrujaba.  
  
La chica,cuando se acercaba el pene,lo acariciaba un poco con la lengua.el chico estaba apunto d correrse.y ella decidio parar otra vez.  
  
El chico estaba q no aguantaba mas,aunk todo eso estaba prolongando su placer.  
  
Ella se abrio d piernas.  
  
-Metemela-dijo ella entre suspiros.  
  
El chico le hizo caso,y empezaron a moverse los dos con fuerza.Ya iba a llegar.  
  
Se iban a correr otra vez.  
  
Esta vez no paro.  
  
-Ahhh...ahhhh.... me voy a correr.-Gemia ella.  
  
Noto como el chico contraia su pene y como el semen la llenaba por dentro,se salia un poco,y ella se corrio dando un grito y aplastando al chico contra ella.Flujos entremezclados,de semen y d la chica,corrian por el muslo de ella.  
  
Todo estaba chorreando.  
  
Al terminar la chica se vistio y se sento bien,el chico hizo lo mismo y la llevo al aeropuerto.  
  
Alli ella monto en su avion,iba a salir dentro de poco. 


	4. cap 4

-El vuelo 239 va a salir enseguida,abrochense sus cinturones.  
  
Dijo una azafata.  
  
La bella muxaxa que se encontraba en su asiento,destino hong kong,le hizo caso.  
  
Habian pasado unas oras y el vuelo empezaba a ser aburrido....habia nada mas q dos chicos guapos en todo e avion,pero estaban durmiendo.  
  
Se levanto,uno de ellos tenio el asiento de al lado libre,asi que fue a por el.  
  
Se sento y disimuladamente empezo a acariciarle el cuello,el chico no reaccionaba,le susurro al oido que se despertase,y entonces el chico pego un bote.  
  
-Como pensaba,eres muy guapo....  
  
El chico estaba perplejo,una bella chica lo estaba despertando y le decia que era muy guapo,seria un sueño?  
  
Estuvieron poco rato hablando,la chica penso que ya era el momento de insinuarse.  
  
Se desperezo un poco,y cuando subia los brazos para acomodarse le enseño bien su pexo.el chico no pudo evitar mirar.La chica se recosto un poco y entre abrio las piernas,aunk no se podia ver nada,el solo gesto provoco al chico.  
  
-Umm.... que calor hace....  
  
Dijo la chica mientras cerraba los ojos y se acariciaba el cuello,y bajaba poco a poco a los pechos.Sus pezones se pusieron duros.  
  
El chico aun no se lo creia.  
  
Bajo las manos a su abdomen y el chico ya estaba que exaba xispas.  
  
La xica no se atrevio a mas,estaban en un avion y habia musa gente.  
  
-Tngo que ir al cuarto de baño,me acompañas?-pregunto la chica con una voz insinuante.  
  
El chico sin pensárselo se levanto y fue detrás de ella.  
  
Se metieron en un baño,el de muejeres,era un poco pequeño.Echaron el pestillo.  
  
La chica se acerco,lo tiro a la pared y empezo a besarlo apasionadamente.  
  
La chica empezo a acariciarse todo el cuerpo.  
  
Levanto una pierna y la apoyo en el w.c. mientras el chico ya empezaba a acariciarle los pexos.  
  
Ella cogio la otra mano del chico y mientras se besaban la introdujo por debajo de su falda.  
  
Era ella la que llevaba el ritmo,pues el chico parecia un poco inexperto.  
  
La chica desabrocho los pantalones de el,y saco su pene,estaba duro.  
  
"Es hermoso" penso la chica.  
  
Bajo la pierna y se agacho,tenia el pene a la altura de su boca.  
  
Estaba muy cerca y el chico podia notar su aliento.  
  
Sakura miro a los ojos del desconocido y sin pensárselo se la metio de un profundo golpe en la boca.  
  
Empezo a lamer con gran desesperación,el chico no aguantaba mas.  
  
Se iba a correr.  
  
Ella no aparto la boca,llegaba el momento.  
  
-Ahhh,ahhhh.... me voy a correr.-dijo el chico.  
  
Y en efecto,sakura noto como su boca se llenaba de un likido biscoso,estaba salado pero le encataba.  
  
Lo tenia aun en la lengua... el chico la miraba,incrédulo,ella se lo enseño,y después se lo trago.  
  
-mmmm delicioso....pero esto no acaba aki.  
  
La xica se sento en el w.c y mando al chico arrodillarse delante de ella.primero solo queria que la tocara.el chico estaba explorano,le abria los labios,le introdujo un dedo.  
  
Estaba muy humedo.  
  
Unos juguillos lo inundaban todo.  
  
La chica se puso entonces de pie.acaricio un poco el pene del chico.este ya estaba repuesto y esperando,queria mas.  
  
La chica se apoyo en la pared,estaba de pie.el chico entonces ya sabia que hacer,la cogio d las piernas y se la metio,entera.el la tenia encima,el estaba de pie y ella seguia apoyada con la espalda,mientras el le sujetaba del culo.empezo con un movimiento lento,para empezar luego con unas fuertes embestidas.  
  
La chica se mordia el labio para no gritar.  
  
Se iban a correr los dos otra vez.empezo a acelerar aun mas el ritmo,estaban los dos sudando,estaba siendo bestial.  
  
Ella agarro fuerte al desconocido,le apretocontra ella y se corrio.después se relajo.  
  
El chico siguió con su ritmo,le quedaba muy poco.  
  
Entonces pego una embestida MUY fuerte,y se kedo dentro de ella,hizo unos movimientos de mete y saca muy suaves y se dejo caer encima de ella.  
  
Habia sido genial.  
  
Se arreglaron un poco y se fue cada uno a sus asientos,pronto llegarian. 


	5. cap 5

Ya habian llegado a Hong Kong. La chica bajo del avion. En el aeropuerto habia una mujer esperandola con un cartel en el que ponia SAKURA.  
  
Se dirijio hacia ella.  
  
-Hola,yo sere tu nueva profesora.  
  
-Hola...-Dijo sakura sin muchos animos.No le hacia ninguna gracia tener que ir a esa estupida escuela de magia.-Oye,hay chicos en la escuela?  
  
-Claro,ahi estudian todas las personas que tienen magia,para desarrollar sus habilidades,seria sexista hacer un colegio solo para chicas o solo para chicos...  
  
-Si,si...-Sakura ya estaba tramando fantasias suyas con los chicos que pudiese haber.  
  
Se montaron en el coche y se dirigieron hacia la escuela.  
  
Cuando llegaron sakura se sorprendio. Era una mansion enorme,estilo occidental,con un gran jardin delantero. Habia muchisima gente,todos para arriba y para abajo. Lo malo es que llevaban uniforme,pero ella sabria sacarle partido a eso.  
  
La llevaron a su habitacion.  
  
-Por ahora tendras la habitacion sola.Tu hermano paga un poco mas para eso.  
  
"Mi hermano...le he defraudado,pero me da igual"  
  
-Te dejo el uniforme en la cama-Dijo la profesora.  
  
La chica fue a verlo.La profesora ya se habia ido. Deshizo su maleta y se puso a cortar la falda.La queria mas corta. Le hico un pekeño escote a la camisa y la cosio para que estuviera mas ceñida.  
  
"Asi esta mejor" Penso cuando ya estaba listo.  
  
Se lo probo y no le quedaba nada mal.  
  
Se miro al espejo.  
  
Empezo a acariciarse el pecho.Se le pusieron los pezones duros. Se le marcaban por la camisa.  
  
Se subio un poco la falda cn la mano.Se veia su pekeño tanga,casi transparente por alante.  
  
Bien,estoy preparada.  
  
Salio al pasillo.Todo el mundo la miraba. Las chicas solo pensaban cosas malas de ella,y los chicos no podian dejar de mirarla mientras se excitaban. Sakura podia notar como se les ponia dura.  
  
Fue hacia el jardin y vio a un chico que le llamo la atencion en un banco.Era bastante guapo.  
  
Se acerco y se le subio encima.A traves de su tanguita notaba el vulto que tenia en los pantalones.  
  
-Te gustaria venir a mi habitacion?  
  
-Ca..claro...-Tartamudeo el chico.  
  
Sakura le cogio de la mano y lo dirigio.  
  
Los chicos que los veian estaban envidiosos.el chico iba un poco cortado,pero aun asi se notaba que queria lanzarse.  
  
Cuando llegaron la chica cerro la puerta tras de si y tiro al chico a la cama.  
  
Comenzo a abrirle los pantalones.El muchacho no hacia nada,solo se dejaba.  
  
Se la saco.La tenia grande y dura.  
  
Se la acerco,pero no se la chupo,solo le rozo con los labios.  
  
Le acariciaba de arriba abajo.Luego saco la puntita de la lengua,y le soplaba.El chico suspiraba,le estaba gustando demasiado.  
  
-Y yo que?-Pregunto sakura.  
  
Se tumbo y se abrio de piernas.Se levanto un pokito la falda y condujo la mano del chico a sus ingles.  
  
El,que no era tonto,comenzo a acariciarle por encima de las bragas.  
  
Despues retiro un poco el tanga y le introdujo su lengua.  
  
-Oh...q bien lo haces-Gemia la bella muchacha.  
  
Se desabrocho unos botones,pero no se kito toda la camisa.Solo se saco los pechos,dejandolos a manos para que el chico se los manoseara.  
  
Dejo de comerselo y se la metio.  
  
-Asi...asi...hasta el fondo.-Gritaba sakura.  
  
El chico se la introducia con fuertes embestidas,iban a romper la cama.  
  
Pero ella queria probar otras cosas.  
  
Se puso de perrito y le dijo:  
  
-Metela....  
  
El chico sin pensarselo dos veces se la metio.  
  
-Pegame flojo...  
  
Tambien le hizo caso.Empezo a darle pequeños tortacitos en el culo,y ella gemia como una loca. Con la otra mano le tocaba el clitoris,y ella intentaba desesperadas manosearle los wevos.  
  
El chico se iba a correr,y ella no iba a ser menos.  
  
Pero ella le dijo que parara de moverse,queria moverse ella.  
  
Incluso en esa extraña postura ella empezo a mover el culo con una rapidez asombrosa.  
  
Eso puso aun mas cachondo al chico,que solo se tenia que quedar quieto,dandole palmaditas.  
  
Estaban llegando al extasis,y ella,en vez de parar acelero su movimiento.  
  
Pero justo antes,el chico la tomo de las caderas y con un fuerte movimiento se la clavo entera,sakura grito,y se corrio tambien.  
  
Quedaron los dos exhaustos,tumbados en la cama.  
  
-Me encanta como follas....  
  
-A mi tambien -Le contesto el chico.  
  
-Por cierto,como te llamas?  
  
-Me llamo Li,Li Shaoran,y tu?  
  
-Ki...Kinomoto Sakura...  
  
Los dos chicos se miraron asombrados....si,se reconocian 


	6. cap 6

"No,no puede ser"Pensaba Sakura  
  
"Es ella?Pero...si que ha cambiado!"  
  
-Ho...Hola Shaoran.  
  
-Sakura?pero que estas haciendo aqui?  
  
-Mi hermano me mando aqui,para estar lejos de el.  
  
-No me lo puedo creer....si que has cambiado.  
  
-Lo mismo digo.  
  
-Aun asi...podriamos ser amigos no?  
  
-Claro...Pero una cosa,¿por que nunca supe nada de ti?  
  
-Estaba obligado a casarme con otra....al final consegui romper el compromiso pero pense que ya era tarde,que tu no ibas a acordarte de mi.  
  
-Pues ya ves que si,ahora vete de aqui.Luego nos vemos,me quiero duchar.  
  
El chico se marcho extrañado.  
  
Mientras ella se iba a la ducha.  
  
El agua corria caliente por su cuerpo.  
  
Se sentia muy relajada.Hizo aparecer un espejo en la ducha,ahora se veia.  
  
Empezo a enjabonarse el cuello.Sus ojos seguian emitiendo deseo.  
  
Bajo luego al pecho.Lo tenia durito.Echo la caeza hacia atras mientras bajaba la mano.Iba ya por su barriga.Seguia bajando.Se sento en una especie de escaloncito.Se abrio de piernas,mirando hacia el espejo.  
  
Veia su rajita.Entre el agua y sus flujos estaba eso humedisimo.Empezo a aciriciar con un dedo de arriba a abajo.sin introducirselo.Ya estaba suspirando.  
  
Mientras en la habitacion de al lado hay un muchacho,oyendolo todo,tambien en la ducha.Hizo aparecer un agujerito en la pared,para poder verla. La magia de sakura lo noto,pero eso la excito aun mas.  
  
Se giro entonces de forma que el chico la viera acariciarse.  
  
Con la otra mano se acariciaba los pechos y se pellizcaba los pezones.Ahora suspiraba aun mas fuerte.  
  
El chico,que lo estaba viendo todo la tenia durisima. Mientras el agua corria por su cuerpo el cogio y con una mano empezo a tocarse los wevos.Despues empezo con un movimiento de sube y baja a hacerse una paja. La polla le ardia y sakura estaba disfrutando pues podia sentir como se encontraba el chico que la espiaba.  
  
Se metio entonces ella un dedo,luego dos.Lo tenia jugoso y los labios muy hinchados.  
  
El chico estaba apunto de correrse,se la meneaba fuerte fuerte,y ella tambien se corria. Estaba rojisima y gimiendo fuerte fuerte.  
  
Los dos se corrieron a la vez,el semen del chico salio disparado,y ella quedo recostada en la pared.  
  
Entonces ella miro al agujerito y le sonrio,cosa que hizo que el chico se pusiera rojisimo y lo cerrara.  
  
"No ha estado mal"Penso la chica.  
  
***********  
  
Ya era por la noche y se dirijio al comedor.  
  
Alli todos la miraban.Ella vio corriendo a Shaoran y fue a sentarse a su lado.  
  
-Hola  
  
-Todos te miran.  
  
-Lo se,y me encanta....-Sonrio con picardia Sakura.  
  
La cena transcurrio con normalidad.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran congeniaban muy bien,pese a haber tenido tanto rencor guardado.  
  
Habian cambiado muchos los dos....  
  
***********  
  
Al dia siguiente sakura recibio un "paquete".Era kero.  
  
-Hola sakura...-Le dijo el peluche muy cabreado.  
  
-Sigues cabreado eh?  
  
Le asignaron una habitacion con mas seres magicos,pues el no queria dormir cerca de sakura,casi ni se hablaban.  
  
Kero tambien la habia visto un dia haciendolo con su novio,y no le habia gustado nada.Por eso se habia ido con Yukito a España,pero ahora estaba obligado a estar alli.  
  
Noto una presencia conocida.Y fue en su busca.  
  
Vio al mocoso...  
  
"Perfecto,es lo que faltaba" Y cabreado se fue a su dormitorio.  
  
Sakura estaba yendo a la piscina,queria nadar un poco,y si ponia a algun xaval caliente mejor.  
  
Se puso un mini bikini resaltando su gran pexo.  
  
Todos los chicos la miraban y susurraban palabras como "que buena esta" "Me la follaba"  
  
Ella comenzo a nadar.  
  
Luego salio y con la toalla se seco el cuello de una forma un tanto sensual.Los chicos ya no podian mas.  
  
Shaoran llego y la cogio de la cintura.  
  
-Me estas poniendo a cien.-Le susurro a la chica.  
  
-A ti y a otros mas.Pero hoy no tengo ganas.  
  
Se fue y lo dejo ahi,tirado,asombrado.  
  
"Tngo mucho deseo hacia ella,pero a la vez no me gusta que haga eso con los demas chicos...."  
  
*********  
  
Al dia siguiente sakura fue hacia la habitacion de shaoran.  
  
Aun era temprano.El estaria dormido.  
  
Estaba tambien solo en su habitacion.  
  
-Shaoran,ayudame a separar a yue de yukito y a traer aqui a yue.-Le desperto.  
  
El estaba mu sobao pero le hizo caso.  
  
Se espabilaron y llenaron la habitacion de velas.  
  
Se concentraron en su magia y la juntaron,para que fuese mas poderoso el hechizo.  
  
A la media hora yue aparecio ante ellos.  
  
-Tenia ganas de verte maestra.  
  
-Lo se-Y fue corriendo a abrazarlo.  
  
Shaoran solo les miraba.No entendia que habia pasado,porque sakura tampoco le habia contado nada.  
  
Despues de un rato sakura se fue a su habitacion con Yue,el iba a dormir con ella.  
  
************  
  
Llego la noche.  
  
Yue estaba dormido en la cama de al lado.  
  
Ella se levanto,fue acia el y empezo a besarlo.El se desperto,respondiendo al beso. Era un beso cargado sentimientos,de pasion,de deseo.  
  
Yue la abrazo con fuerza.Le acaricio el pelo,despues las mejillas,el cuello.Empezo a bajar.  
  
De repente alguien habrio la puerta.Era shaoran.  
  
-¿Que haceis?  
  
-Quieres jugar?-Pregunto Sakura.  
  
Eso a yue no le hacia mucha gracia,pero todo fuera por complacer a su dueña.  
  
Shaoran tambien se acerco. Ella se tumbo abierta de piernas.Tenia a shaoran a la derecha y a yue a la izquierda.  
  
Ambos la besaban y la acariciaban.  
  
Yue le estaba tocando el pecho y besandole el cuello.Mientras shaoran le besaba en los labios y le acariciaba y el coño.  
  
No llevaba bragas y lo tenia muy humedo,jugoso.  
  
Yue fue a comerle las tetas,tenia los pezones durisimos.Ella gemia con ganas.  
  
Desabrocho los pantalones de los dos y empezo a subir y bajar las manos,aferrando las pollas con fuerza.  
  
Los dos chicos tambien suspiraban y gemian.  
  
Entonces yue bajo y comenzo a comerle el coño.  
  
Con la lengua le hacia dibujos de circulos.Despues le introdujo la lengua x el agujerito.  
  
Shaoran seguia metiendole el dedo y eso a ella le encantaba.  
  
Pidio sakura despues a shaoran que se incorporara.  
  
Queria xuparsela.  
  
Se la trago hasta el fondo,con fuerza mientras yue le comia el coño.  
  
Entonces se cambiaron los turnos,pero yue no fue a que se la xupara sino que se la puso entre las tetas,movienose.  
  
Ella gemia,se iba a correr.  
  
-Shaoran,que bien lo comes por dios!  
  
Yue se corrio.  
  
Se corrio en la boca de ella y en las tetas.Ella se estrego toda la corrida mientras yue descansaba y ella se corria con los lametazos de shaoran.  
  
Ella tambien se corrio.  
  
Entonces shaoran la cogio y se la metio con una fuerte embestida que le dolio,pero al momento gritaba del placer.  
  
Yue por su parte ya se habia repuesta y pedia que sakura se la xupara,y asi lo hizo.  
  
-por el culo-Grito sakura aun cn la polla de yue en la boca.  
  
Shaoran le dio la vuelta.El se puso abajo y ella encima de el mientras yue se la metia por el culo. Shaoran y ella se besaban y yue le abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda.  
  
Se iban a correr los tres.  
  
Yue la cogio de las caderas moviendose confuerza,igual que shaoran.  
  
Sakura gritaba y ellos gemian con fuerza.  
  
Comenzaron a correrse los tres.Sakura kedo llena de semen,por el coño,por las tetas,en el culo.  
  
Se quedaron los tres tirados en la cama.y ahi se pusieron a dormir.  
  
No sin antes retirar la barrera de sonido que habia hecho sakura para q nadie les oyera. 


	7. cap 7

Rayos de luz entraban por la ventana.Y ahi estaban los tres,durmiendo abrazados,desnudos.  
  
Sakura fue la primera en despertar y fue a la ducha.  
  
Yue y shaoran tambien se despertaron por el ruido.  
  
El chico fue a ver a sakura al cuarto baño.  
  
Se quedo en la puerta.Estaba hermosisima.Veia como corria el agua por su pecho con los pezones duros y eso le excitaba.  
  
Aun asi dejo de mirar y se fue a su habitacion,hoy era dia libre y no tenian clases. Queria ir a la piscina un rato.  
  
**********  
  
-Yue,tu ve a ver a la directora y dile que te vas a quedar aqui a vivir.Yo me voy.  
  
El guardian asintio y ella fue hacia la piscina tambien.  
  
A lo lejos vio a shaoran,estaba con un grupo de compañeros y ella se acerco.  
  
Empezo a quitarse la ropa.A cada prenda de la que se desacia los chicos se empalmaban mas.Como ella lo sabia lo hizo lentamente,produciendo mas excitacion. Shaoran no sabia por que estaba sintiendose mal.No queria que sus amigos la vieran con tan poca ropa.  
  
La impresion fue total cuando sakura se giro.La braguitas del bikini eran tanga,y a parte el sujetador era minusculo comparado con las tetas tan grandes que tenia.  
  
Shaoran queria abrazarla,besarla,pero le daba verguenza con toda esa gente.  
  
Sakura por su parte le miraba tambien.Tenia un cuerpazo de infarto,unos musculos....era alto y estaba cuadrado.Ademas era el mas popular del colegio.  
  
Fue a bañarse.Pero esta vez no se puso a nadar.Simplemente queria insinuar.  
  
Se fue a la parte mas honda de la piscina y con un gesto llamo a shaoran,que fue en el acto.se sumergieron los dos,y ahi,que estaba profundo comenzaron a besarse con desesperacion.Salieron del agua como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.  
  
Ella se dirigio para los vestuarios y lo guio con ella.  
  
Se escondieron pensando que nadie los habia visto,pero no habia sido asi,una chica que amaba locamente a shaoran los vio,y comenzo a llorar.  
  
Mientras tanto sakura estaba acorralada contra la pared mientras shaoran le besaba la boca,el cuello...Ella lo abrazaaba con fuerza,arañandolo.Shaoran abrio el grifo del agua caliente.Ellos estaban debajo.El agua les caia encima mientras se besaban.El ya no puedo mas y desabrocho el sujetador de ella.Sus pechos saltaron con los pezones muy endurecidos.  
  
El bajo hasta comerle las tetas.Las mordia con desesperacion y ella dejaba correr el agua por su cuerpo.  
  
Le bajo el bañador y el pene del chico se mostro duro como una piedra.  
  
Se agacho y comenzco a chuparsela.El se moria de placer al mezclarse la saliba de ella con el agua de la ducha.  
  
Agachada aun cogio la poya y se la metio entre las tetas.Estaba muy cachonda. Con una mano se retiro en tanguita y comenzo a introducirse un dedo.Estaba humedisima y no le costaba trabajo,despues se metio dos dedos.  
  
Shaoran obligo a sakura a ponerse de pie.La puso de espaldas y apoyandose con las manos en la parde comenzo a metersela.  
  
Ella intento no gritar,pero no pudo.  
  
Comenzo a gemir y suspirar.  
  
El le agarraba de las tetas y le besaba el cuello.Mientras ella tambien se tocaba el coño con la palma de la mano.El agua seguia cayendoles por encima.  
  
se dio la abuelta y apoyo la espalda en la pared mientras ponia las piernas en la cintura de el.  
  
Ahora las embestidas eran mas fuertes.Ella chocaba con la pared,haciendose hasta daño.pero le estaba encantando.  
  
-Me encanta como me follas.  
  
-Y a mi guarrilla.  
  
Esta palabra hizo que sakura explotara,comenzo a gemir,a gritar,se iba a correr.  
  
El no era menos.Las convulsiones de ella hicieron que los dos terminaran corriendose,el dentro de ella.  
  
Echo la cabeza hacia atras y dejo el agua correr por su cara.  
  
La bajo de sus brazos.y cual fue la sorpresa de encontrarse a una escandalizada directora con una chica llorando a mares... 


	8. cap 8

aun resonaban en sus mentes la frase dicha por la directora "estan expulsados" y como la chica llorando se acerco a shaoran para darle un guantzo.Cosa que shaoran ni entendia,pues nunca habia tenido nada con ella.  
  
-Shaoran no te preocupes,ya ves que tu madre no ha sido tan mala.  
  
-Ya bueno...dijo que me darian clases particulares,y me dejo vivir aqui contigo ,pero no se,estaba muy avergonzada...  
  
-Mi hermano mas...y se llevo a yue,y kero no quiere ni verme,pero bueno,ahora vivimos aqui los dos solos veras lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar...  
  
Sakura comenzo a besarle con pansion.  
  
Los dos estaban sentados en el sofa.  
  
Ella se subio encima de el,de forma que su abultado pene le rozaba en el coño.El la besaba el cuello,la boca,la cara todo.  
  
Estaba desesperado,queria hacerla otra vez suya.  
  
-lo necesito sakura,te necesito.  
  
-Venga hombre no te pongas sensible y disfruta.-Le contesto entre beso y beso.  
  
Ella le acariciaba el cuello.  
  
Le cogio de la mano y lo llevo a su cuarto.  
  
Lo tumbo en la cama boca arriba despues de quitarle toda la ropa casi con histeria.  
  
Empezo a lamerle el cuello.Bajando poco a poco por el pecho.Le lamio los pezones.Y siguio bajando.Se acercaba a su polla,dura como una piedra.  
  
Pero se la salto,cosa que hizo que el chico suspirase.Siguio lamiendole las ingles y paso por encima de sus huevos,el sintio su respiracion y se puso muy cachondo.  
  
-no aguanto mas-dijo el chico y la cogio en brazos,tumbandola a ella.  
  
Le mordio los pezones como si le fuera la vida en ello,apretujandole las tetas.Necesitaba de verdad follarsela.  
  
Bajo y comenzo a comerle el coño.Intentaba meter su lengua por el agujerito,como sabia que le gustaba.  
  
Ella gemia retorciendose.Le encantaba eso.  
  
Le aparto de un empujon y comenzo a chuparsela.Se la metia hasta el fondo,con rapidez.En cada lametazo el chico lanzaba un pequeño grito.  
  
Se quito y lo tumbo en la cama.Y ella se "sento" encima de el,introduciendose la poya.  
  
Subia y bajaba con rapidez y el chico sola la tenia cogida de la cintura,guiandola un poco.  
  
Se levanto entonces ella y fue a la mesa del salon.  
  
Se sento en el borde,abriendo la piernas todo lo que pudo.El de pie,le abrio el coño con las manos.  
  
Le introdujo un dedo,luego dos.  
  
Le gustaba ver la cara de placer en la chica,mezclada con la de desesperacion xk el se la metiese asta el fondo.  
  
-Mtemela metemela...-Susurraba la chica mientras gemia.  
  
-Como tu mandes-contesto y se la metio con una fuerza brutal,haciendo que sakura gritara de gusto.La saco lentamente para volver a meterla con fuerza.  
  
Los dos estaban excitadisimos.  
  
Se coloco entonces ella en el suelo en la postura del perrito abriendose bien dejando ver su coño bañado en jugos.el la cogio por las caderas y se la metio lentamente para ir luego acelerando el ritmo.  
  
Ella estaba apunto de correrse.  
  
-Para-Gimio la chica  
  
Shaoran le hizo caso  
  
-No quiero corremer aun  
  
Se levanto y fue a la cama tumbandose.Indico al muchacho que se sentara en frente,en una silla.Se abrio de piernas apoyando los pies casi a la altura de sus propias caderas.  
  
Comenzo a chuparse un dedo,cosa que hizo que shaoran se imaginase que se la comia.  
  
Bajo luego con ese dedo por el cuello.  
  
Llego a sus tetas y se las apretujop con una mano.  
  
El muchacho se levanto y sakura le dijo que no,que no podia tocar,solo mirar.  
  
Bajo acariciandose por el vientre hasta rozarse solo con un dedo en el clitoris.  
  
El empezo a cojerse su polla,haciendose una paja al ver lo que hacia la chica.  
  
Semetio ella ese dedo,y luego otro.El aumentaba el ritmo de sus sacudidas.  
  
Cogio la chica un vibrador del cajon y se acaricior el exterior con el.Se lo metio luego entero hasta el fondo lanzando un grito.  
  
Empezo un movimiento de mete y saca,produciendose muxo placer mientras que shaoran la miraba,muy muy cachondo.  
  
Se saco la polla de plastico del coño y comenzo a chuparla.  
  
El ya no pudo mas,se levanto.Esta vez sakura no le dijo nada.  
  
Se acerco y se la metio con una fuerte sacudida hasta el fondo.Los movimientos eran rapidos y fuertes.Los dos estaban a punto de correrse.  
  
Ella gemia,gritaba,arañaba la espalda de shaoran que estaba sobre ella.  
  
El besaba con desesperacion su cuello.  
  
Los dos explotaron a la vez con sendos gritos que extremecerian a cualkiera.  
  
El semen de el corria por su coño y manchando tambien la cama.  
  
La abrazo con fuerza y se tumbo,a su lado.  
  
***********Notas de la autora  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo,la verdad tampoco tenia muxa imaginacion,pero espero no defraudarles.  
  
Se acerca prnto el fin....con 3 o 4 capitulos creo que acabare,aunque el final que yo quiero no se si a todos los guste....  
  
Queria darles las gracias por todos vuestros revieews!!  
  
Un beso 


	9. cap 9

Sakura estaba sola en casa,shaoran se habia ido a trabajar.  
  
La verdad,se aburria de no cambiar de poareja,llevaba unos dias que solo lo hacia con shaoran,y eso no le gustaba nada.  
  
"Saldre a dar un paseo"Penso mientras sonreia maliciosamente.  
  
Se puso una mini falda q le queddaba cortisima,y un top de tirantes con el que enseñaba buena parte de su barriga y con un escote muy pronuncuiado enseñando las tetas.  
  
Se puso unas botas altas,con bastante tacon.  
  
En el pelo se hizo un pequeño recogido de la capa de arriba,cogio su bolso,dinero y se dipuso a salir.  
  
Estvuo bastante tiempo andando por la calle hasta que vio una tienda de ropa interior con un chico joven en la puerta.Entro y ahi estaba el chico,muy guapo.Parecia ser el dependiente.  
  
Estaba mirando unos papeles y cuando ella se acerco levanto la vista.Se quedo sorprendido.  
  
-Que...que queria?  
  
-Mmmm-Dijo sakura con una voz seductora.-Me gustaria algo atrevido...-El chico se estaba excitando,pues la mriada de la chica era muy penetrante,parecia como si quisiese algo con el.-Mira,un conjuto de sujetador con tanga y liguero a juego...no estaria mal.Lo tiene de color negro?Talla 95.....  
  
El chico asintio y fue al almacen para buscarlo,se lo entrego y la chica marcho hacia el vestuario mirandolo coquetamente.  
  
Cuando cerro la cortina el chico seguia mirandola.  
  
-por dios,q buena esta... lo que yo haria con ella!!!  
  
-Oigaaa!-Grita sakura desde el vestuario-Podria venir un momento?  
  
El chico se acerco,que querria?  
  
Sakura habrio la cortina dejando que el chico la viera en ese conjunto tan atrevido.Este empezo a ponerse rojo,ademas que su polla empezaba a aumentar de tamaño.  
  
-Es que me gustaria que me dijeras como me queda.-Dijo ella picaramente.  
  
-Mu...muy bien.-Contesto el muchacho  
  
Ella empezo a acercarse.El chaval comprendio lo que queria y le empezo a tocar los pechos  
  
Le desabrocho el sujetador para comenzar a besarselos.Le mordia los pezones y ella simplemente estaba apoyada en la pared.  
  
Entonces ella le quito la ropa para comenzar a chuparsela.La puerta de la tienda estaba abierta y cualquier persona podria entrar.  
  
Eso a ella le daba morbo.  
  
El cada vez estaba mas excitado.Iba a tardar poco en correrse.Pero ella no paraba.  
  
Al contrario,cada vez se la lamia con mas ansia,con mas fuerza.  
  
El la agarro de los pelos,metiendosela en la boca hasta la garganta.  
  
No paraban de gemir,ella estaba muy excitada tambien.El chico empezo a contraerse y convulsionarse.  
  
De su polla salio un chorro a presion de semen,ello lo lamio y se lo trago,se habia llenado toda la cara.  
  
El estaba ya para descansar,pero ella no le dejo.  
  
Lo sento en un taburete que habia en el probador y se sento encima de el.Con las piernas bien abiertas comenzo a subir y bajar.El dependiente tardo poco en recuperarse y tambien ayudaba,haciendo que la penetracion fuera total.  
  
La tenia bien agarrada del culo.Le pegaba pellizcos y ella gemia loca de placer.  
  
Empezo el a acariciarle el agujerito del culo con un dedo,mientras le comia las tetas que las tenia a la altura de la boca.  
  
Poco a poco le metio el dedo en el culo,mientras con la otra mano le habria el coño mas.  
  
Estaban disfrutando los dos muchisimo.  
  
Comenzo a meterle otro dedo.  
  
-Oh...me estas matando de gusto!!!-Gritaba sakura entre gemido y gemido.  
  
Entonces el la levanto,la arrodillo en el selo,poniendola a cuatro patas justo enfrente del espejo.  
  
Se la metio entonces por el culo.Ella gemia,gritaba.  
  
Lo veia en el espejo y eso la excitaba.  
  
Empezo a acariciarse el coño,mientras el se la metia por el culo.Se acricio la rajita,suspirando.  
  
El le pegaba unas fuertes embestidas.En una de ellas ella se metio el dedo en el coño,haciendo que casi se cayera del gusto.  
  
El chico tenia una mano en las caderas de sakura y la otra en las.  
  
Saco la polla del culo y se la metio con una fuerte embestida en el coño,sin que le diera tiempo a ella a sacarse su dedo.  
  
Estaba completamente llena.El estaba gozando muchisimo.Los jugos de ella corrian por las ingles,chorreandolo todo.  
  
Veia en el espejo la cara de sakura,que era de intenso placer.  
  
Empezo ella a gritar mas fuerte.Casi asustaba.La penetraba el mas fuerte.Se estaba contrayendo.Clavo las uñas en la alfombra que habia en el suelo.  
  
Se estaba corriendo.El chico le apreto contra si,haciendo que disfrutara al maximo.  
  
Cuando terminaron ella comenzo a vestirse,haciendo el lo mismo.  
  
-Te lo compro,me ha gustado.  
  
-Cla-claro....Por cierto,como te llamas?  
  
-Sakura,sakura kinomoto.Si no te importa vendre algun dia a hacerte una visita-Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.  
  
Y sin decir mas se fue a su casa,estaba feliz. 


	10. cap 10

Era de noche,una chica estaba sentada en el sofa de su salon aburrida.Estaba esperando a que llegara otra persona,el chico con el que vivia.  
  
De repente sono el telefono ella no lo cogio,estaba muy comoda sentada en el sofa.  
  
Salto la contestadora,con la voz de un muchacho.  
  
-Sakura,soy shaoran,hoy no ire a casa hasta tarde,he quedado con un amigo antiguo del colegio ,no me esperes despierta.  
  
La chica comenzo a reir...  
  
"Que no te espere despierta... si no vas a venir tengo mejores cosas que hacer que esperarte... aunque no se por que me das tantas explicaciones,ni que fuera tu madre"  
  
La chica se levanto del sofa y fue a su cuarto.Se provo varia ropa pero no se decidia en que ponerse.  
  
Al final opto por unos pantalones pegados y la parte de arriba de un bikini que era bastante arreglado,por lo que iba muy guapa.  
  
Se recogio el pelo en una coleta alta.Se pinto bastante y se puso unos increibles tacones.  
  
Llevaba un tanga a juego con el color del bikini que dejaba ver la tirilla mas arriba que el pantalon.  
  
Cogio su bolso y se dirigio hacia un local.  
  
Cuando entro nadie le pregunto,el jefe del local sonrio y se acerco a ella.  
  
-Sakura... que haces aqui en Hong Kong?  
  
-Pues nada....ahora vivo aqui,y pense en venir a verte porque hace mucho que no lo hago,desde que vivias alli.  
  
Los dos se abrazaron y el hombre le dio un pequeño pico.Le señalo los camerinos pero ella se nego.  
  
El hombre entendio,mando apagar las luces.Sakura subio por unas escaleras le hizo una señal a una chica y ocupo ella su lugar.  
  
Estaba en un club de putas y de striptease.Se acerco a la barra.  
  
La musica comenzo a sonar mientras ella se movia al ritmo,contoneando sus caderas.  
  
Muchos chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar.  
  
"Ese no esta mal"Penso ella,dirigiendo su mirada lasciva hacia uno que la miraba embobado.  
  
Con paso lento y sensual se fue acercando a el.  
  
Puso su pie en su entrepierna.Se quito los pantalones poco a poco,haciendo que todos gritaran mas.  
  
Pego luego un salto,callendo encima de el,aprisionandolo con sus piernas.  
  
-La tienes muy dura chico-Le susurro ella al oido mientras le lamia la oreja.  
  
Se levanto y volvio a bailar en la barra.  
  
Llevaba un pequeño liguero a juego con la ropa interior.  
  
Se acercaba a todos abriendose de piernas y colocandose en cuclillas para que le metieran el dinero.  
  
El chico en el que antes se habia fijado se acerco.Cogio una buena suma de dinero y le separo las barguitas por la parte del coño tocando lo humedo que lo tenia,de forma disimulada mientras le ponia ahi el dinero.  
  
Pero la mayoria solo se atrevia a ponerselo en el liguero,o en el pecho.  
  
Poco a poco se fue desabrochando el bikini.Se tapo las tetas con una mano.  
  
Todos gritaban que la quitase,y asi lo hizo.  
  
Todos estaban muy empalmados.Sakura mostraba sus pezones duros y se acariciaba el pecho.Al ritmo de la musica cogio un cubito de hielo que se pasee por el cuerpo,calentando asi a todos.  
  
Se quito despues las tangas,quedandose solo con el liguero,los chicos le tiraban dinero al suelo.  
  
Ella sonreia picaramente.  
  
La musica ceso,se agacho,recogio todo el dinero y se puso las tangas.Sin embargo quedo sin sujetador ni ropa,ahora venia la parte buena del trabajo,y tenia que pasearse desnuda para que la gente la escogiera.  
  
Mientras un chico miraba muerto de celos,con la cara roja de ira.Un amigo suyo lo miraba sin comprender.  
  
-Hola guapa,como te llamas?-Le pregunto el que antes ella habia visto guapo.  
  
-Me llamo sakura,y tu?oye fue muy atrevido lo que hiciste-Se acerco a su oreja y le susurro.-Me pusiste muy cachonda.  
  
-Yo me llamo Da...david-Tartamudeo,esa era muy lanzada.-Esto...te gustaria que fuesemos arriba?-Dijo señalando unas escaleras que llevaban a lo que parecian los dormitorios.  
  
-No seria mala idea,pero... no te gustaria que viniese alguien mas?dos por el precio de una....  
  
El chico quedo meditando y finalmente acepto.  
  
Sakura se dirigio hacia otra chica.Era morena,con los ojos azules,una 100 de pecho,como ella y un culo muy bonito,o eso penso el chico.  
  
La morena sonrio a david cuando sakura termino de contarle sus planes.  
  
Se agarraron cada una a un brazo y lo llevaron hacia una cama,lejos de todos.  
  
Le tumbaron en la cama,se puso cada una a un lado.Ninguna de las dos llevaba sujetador.  
  
El chico comenzo a masejear las tetas de ambas.Ellas iban quitandole la ropa poco a poco.  
  
Entre las dos se miraban picaramente.  
  
-Te vamos a hacer disfrutar-Dijo la morena.  
  
David comenzo a comer los pezones de sakura mientras la morena le daba besos a el por el pecho,tenia los musculos muy marcados.  
  
Sakura ya comenzaba a suspirar.Le gustaba sentir el tacto de a lengua humeda rodeando sus duros pezones,a la vez que le pellizcaba y con la mano se la sobaba.  
  
Se aparto,queria ir a ayudar a la otra.  
  
Las dos acercaron sus lenguas a la polla,comenzando a lamerla,una por arriba y otra por abajo.  
  
El chico comenzo a gemir con profundidad  
  
-Nunca me habian hecho esto-Dijo entre suspiro y suspiro.  
  
Sakura hecho a reir.Le empezo a comer los huecos y la otra le mordisqueaba con suavidad el glande.  
  
Entonces echaron al chico a un lado y sakura le dijo  
  
-Ahora solo mira.-Hizo una señal a la de ojos azules que fue a por ella que estaba tumbada.  
  
Comenzo a comerle los pezones mientras ella le sobaba las tetas.  
  
Fue bajando sus besos hasta que llego al pubis.  
  
Sakura lo tenia totalmente afeitado.Fue haciendo circulos con su lengua bajando hasta su rajita.  
  
David se agarro fuerte la polla,se estaba poniendo muy muy caliente.  
  
Yoko,que asi se llamaba la morena,comia el coño de sakura con desesperacion mientras ella se agarraba a las sabanas fuerte,gritando.  
  
El chico no aguanto mas y fue hacia la morena.La tumbo en la cama y comenzo a comerle el coño.  
  
Sakura fue hacia la polla de este,que se estaba haciendo una paja.Le quito la mano y empezo a lamerla y succionarla con ansias,el chico gemia y suspiraba.  
  
Entonces sakura lo aparto,tumbandolo en la cama.  
  
Se puso sobre el y comezo a metersela en el coño con fuerza.  
  
Yoko se puso al lado abierta de piernas mientras se introducia un dedo por su humedo coñito.El dedo se deslizaba con suma facilidad.  
  
David al ver esto no aguanto y cambio el dedo de ella por el suyo.  
  
Lo metia confuerza cosa que le gustaba mucho a ella.Mientras le sobaba las tetas e intentaba comerselas y sakura brincaba con desesperacion.  
  
Salio de la polla y dejo que su amiga ocupara el lugar.  
  
Yoko se puso encima de el mientras que lla se acerco a su espalda y comenzo a besarla.  
  
Por atras le agarro las tetas con fuerza.  
  
Bajo sus dedos y le acaricio el clitoris mientras el otro se la follaba.  
  
Una vez que humedecio su dedo se fue hacia el culo,donde empezo a meterselo.La morena gritaba de placer al sentir sus dos agujeritos llenos.  
  
Sakura con su otra mano se metia dos dedos.Su coño estaba jugosisimo.  
  
Estaba david a punto de correrse por lo que yoko salio.  
  
Se pusieron las dos tumbadas para que el se lo comiese a una mientras a otra le metia los dedos.  
  
Comenzo comiendoselo a sakura,le metia la lengua por el agujerito y la sacaba haciendo circulos.  
  
A la misma vez acariciaba toda la raja de yoko,metiendole de vez en cuando los dedos,acariciandole tambien el clitoris.  
  
Las dos gritaban y gemian.  
  
El chico empezo a comerle las tetas a sakura mientras esta acariciaba las de yoko.  
  
Despues david cambio,y empezo a comerle el coño a yoko al igual que las tetas.  
  
Sakura tambien ayudaba al chico en su deillo y se pellizaba sus pezones.  
  
Las dos estaban a punto de correrse.Yoko gemia con mas fuerza,se estaba empezando a convulsionar.Sakura se kito del chico,acercando su boca tambien al coño de ella.Comiendoselo asi entre los dos.  
  
Esto fue demasiado para la chica,que comenzo a correrse soltando sus jugos que david y sakura se tragaban.  
  
-Ahora tu sakura.-Dijo la morena.  
  
Tumbaron entre los dos a sakura y comenzo el chico a comerle el coño mientras ella le comia las tetas y le metia un dedo,que dificultaba un poco el trabajo de david.  
  
Sakura,que tambien estaba apunto,no tardo en correrse ,pero ella solto aun mas jugos que la primera,ademas que los tres estaban envueltos en sudor.  
  
David,que en el ultimo momento se habia estado haciendo una paja iba a tardar poco en correrse.  
  
Las dos mujeres empezaron a chuparsela,entre las dos,mientras una a otra se acariciaban las tetas,haciendo que el,al verlas,se excitara aun mas.  
  
Empezo a gritar mas de la cuenta,las dos prepararon la boca,y el empezo a soltar un chorro de semen distribuyendolo entre las dos bocas que lamian y tragaban todo.  
  
Cuando por fin el acabo las dos se fueron al cuarto de baño y dejaron al chico ahi.  
  
Sakura de repente abrio muchisimo los ojos y miro hacia la puerta que estaba un poco abierta,alli vio un ojo,un ojo que las miraba.De repente la persona que espiaba salio corriendo.  
  
"Sera solo una alucinacion mia,pero creo que senti una presencia magica,y muy conocida,pero...." 


	11. 11

Sakura comenzo a correr buscando la presencia que habia sentido.Poco a poco se acerco a la figura de un chico....Era Shaoran....y a su lado estaba....¿Eriol?  
  
-Hola sakura  
  
-Eriol...que haces aqui?-Pregunto ella un poco extrañada....no sabia por que peor se sentia mal de que la hubieran visto  
  
-Pues despues de tanto tiempo quise quedar con shaoran y lo traje para alegrarle un poco.Pero ya ves...se ha puesto aun peor-Sakura no entendia nada mientras shaoran se iba.  
  
"No puede ser,estoy triste de que me haya visto?"Se preguntaba Sakura para si.  
  
-Bien,ya q estamos por k no t invito a una copa?-Eriol tampoco estaba muy feliz y eso se le notaba.  
  
Estaban ya sentados en la barra,ambos con copas en la mano cuando sakura le pregunto que le pasaba.  
  
-Mi novia...Tomoyo...se fue con otro.Me puso los cuernos.Yo la queria,muchisimo.-Decia entre trago y trago.  
  
Sakura abrio enormemente los ojos...No podia ser cierto eso.Su amiga su mejor amiga.  
  
Ambos estaban bebiendo pues ninguno se encontraba bien.A cada copa se ponian mas felices.Hasta qe Eriol pidio a sakura bailar y esta acepto encantada.  
  
Se movian al ritmo de la musica.Eriol tenia a sakura cogida de las caderas y ella se restregaba con su polla,que comenzaba a ponerse dura.  
  
El efecto del alcohol los estaba excitando.La mano de Eriol empezo a bajar hasta el culo de sakura.Se lo apreto fuerte y lo pellizco.Entonces ella giro la cabeza y comenzo a lamerle la oreja,succionandola.  
  
La otra mano de eriol fue subiendo por encima de la ropa hasta llegar a su pecho.  
  
Ella empezo a restregar su coño por la rodilla.  
  
-Estamos dando el espectaculo,por que no vamos a mi coche?-La chica de ojos verdes asintio y eriol la cogio de la mano tirando de ella.La empujo sobre el capo y la abrio de piernas introduciendose el entre ellas.Empezo a besarle el cuello y a bajarle la camiseta.Tenia ya los pechos al aire.  
  
Entonces abrio el coche y la metio dentro en el asiento de atras.  
  
La recosto y se agacho.Le retiro el tanguita con un dedo mientras le lamia el coño.Su lengua hacia circulos de arriba abajo por su humeda raja mientras ella solo gemia de placer.Agarro la cabeza del chico y la apreto contra su coño para darse mas places mientras el le acariciaba la teta.  
  
Sakura tenia toda la ropa mal puesta y el,preso de su excitacion se abrio la bragueta.  
  
-Sabes,me da morbo que la gente nos este viendo.-Dijo sakura en un susurro mientras se acercaba a lamerle la poya.Se la metio entera en la boca mientras el introducia un dedo por su coño  
  
-Lo tienes muy humedo  
  
-Soy muy guarra....  
  
-Asi que te gusta el sexo duro guarra.-Las palabras hacian que sakura se pusiera aun mas cachonda y se la comiera con mayor rapidez.-No sigas o me voy...  
  
Entonces sakura paro y se puso en posicion para que eriol le volviera a comer el coño.  
  
-Sigue sigue!-Gritaba sakura.Estaba excitadisima  
  
Entonces eriol la puso como pudo a cuatro patas en el coche y se la metio por el coño.Ella gritaba mientras le metia un dedo por el culo.  
  
-Te la voy a meter entera por el culo y te vas a morir de placer.-Y lo dicho hecho.Eriol la empezo a meter con cuidado.  
  
Ella sentia toda la poya de el inundar su culo.La tenia ardiendo.  
  
Le pegaba poyazos muy fuertes y ella se retorcia de gusto.  
  
-Follame el coño-Dijo como pudo.Y el le hizo caso.La saco del culo para meterla en su coño.Pero ahora ella estaba arriba y ella mandaba.  
  
Hacia movimientos en circulos,restregando todo el coño en sus pelos.El le comia las tetas,mordisqueando sus pezones.  
  
Comenzo entonces a subir de arriba a abajo lentamente.Cada vez iba acelerando mas el ritmo hasta que metia chochazos lo mas fuerte que podia.  
  
Los dos estaban gritando y gemiendo.Besandose.Sus lenguas se mezclaban.El lamia la oreja de sakura mientras le metia un dedo por el culo.y ella se pellizcaba a si misma los pezones.  
  
-Dejame que te haga una cubana-Gimio.Se puso entonces arrodillada y metio su poya entre sus enormes pechos.Eriol se moria de placer mientras ella masajeaba su miembro y acariciaba sus testiculos.  
  
-Quiero correrme en tu culo-Susurro eriol en el oido de sakura.  
  
Entonces ella se la metio por el culo y comenzo a moverse arriba y abajo.Llevando el ritmo.  
  
-Me voy a correr,me voy a correr-Gritaba el y ella le daba mas fuerte haciendo que el seme caliente del chico explotara en su culo,matandola de gusto.  
  
-Hazme un deillo ahora-suplico ella.Se puso en posicion y el introdujo un dedo por su coño,mientras le comia las tetas.  
  
Lo tenia demasiado humedo por lo que tuvo que meter dos dedos.Ella gemia y gritaba,se agarro fuerte a eriol y el le metio mas caña haciendo que por su cuerpo sintiera una corriente elecritca.  
  
Justo en ese momento un guarda de seguirdad llamo a la ventanilla diciendoles que hay no podian estar y ellos riendose se fueron hacia el hotel de eriol.  
  
-Anda,durmamos juntos.-Pero esta vez solo se durmieron,el alcohol aun les estaba haciendo efecto.  
  
Ya era por la mañana y sakura estaba vestida en la cama de eriol.  
  
Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se asusto cuando encontro a eriol que estaba hablando en sueños.  
  
-Tomoyo,te amo...-Decia sin darse cuenta.  
  
Sakura se miro y entonces comprendio...comprendio lo que era amar.  
  
"Que he hecho...que he hecho...."Se lamentaba mientras bajaba el ascensor del hotel.Tenia que llegar pronto a su casa.  
  
Abrio la puerta y se encontro a shaoran sentado en el sofa,mirando a la ventana.  
  
-No has pasado aqui la noche eh?-Dijo con un tono ironico en la voz.  
  
-Shaoran,dejame decirte algo  
  
-Lo que quieras...-parecia no inmutarse pero por dentro sentia ganas de llorar.Por que?  
  
-La pase con Eriol.Bebimos de mas... y.... fue un error.Me di cuenta esta mañana.Ni si quiera me despedi.  
  
-Bueno,es tu vida.  
  
-Shaoran creo...creo...no se.Siento remordimiento de lo de anoche.Y lo que hice en el pub tambien...No se por que...o si,pero no quiero reconocerlo.  
  
-Tu sabras.  
  
-Sabes?tu ida me dejo hecha miera.....te espere y no venias.Me entregue al peor chico que pude y el me metio en esto...Pero ahora,ahora quiero salir.Por ti.Perdona todo mi pasado y empecemos un futuro.-Sakura habia abrazado a shaoran con lagrimas en los ojos,dejandolo estupefacto-Te prometo serte fiel,dime que amas...como yo te amo a ti.  
  
Shaoran no le contesto.Dulcemente beso sus labios y acaricio su pelo.La cogio en brazos y la llevo a la bañera Jacuzzi que tenian.La recosto y comenzo a besarla.El cuello,el pecho,la barriga,los brazos,las piernas,los pies,las ingles.  
  
Ella se dejaba hacer,disfrutando realmente lo que hacia.Ya no habia solo pasion y deseo,tambien habia amor.  
  
El chico abrazo fuertemente a sakura y le susurro en el odio : -Te amo  
  
A lo que ella respondio con un beso en los labios.Sus lenguas se fundian en una sola.  
  
El chico la tenia durisima,pero ella no queria preliminares.La cogio y la introdujo en su coño sintiendolo lleno,totalmente lleno.Sus movimientos eran lentos,haciendo durar mas el placer de ambos.  
  
Sakura arañaba suavemente la espalda de shaoran mientras este la besaba en el cuello,las orejas....  
  
Poco a poco iba aumentando la rapidez,sin llegar a ser brusco.Ambos estaban llegando al extasis.Entonces los dos,a la vez,sintieron explotar sus sexos,ella inundandose del semen de el,y el sintiendo los flujos ardiendo de ella.  
  
Se quedaron abrazados,con la polla dentro del coño hasta que se puso tan floja que salio por si sola.  
  
-Shaoran,me ha gustado muchisimo.Quiero ser tuya,solo tuya.  
  
-Yo tambien...Te amo.-La abrazo aun mas fuerte sinitendo el latir de su corazon.  
  
**************Notas de la autora**********  
  
Bien,este capitulo no fue tan fuerte como otros anteriores.Pero necesitaba que sakura y shaoran acabasen juntos,con amor de verdad de por medio.  
  
El siguiente capitulo sera mas bien un epilogo,en el que casi no habra sexo,asi que lo aviso.  
  
Espero sus comentarios por mi historia.  
  
Un beso a todos y por favor,dejen reviews. 


	12. EPILOGO

-Sakura!!quieres parar de una vez?jajaja-Reia un hombre que estaba tumbado en una cama.Aun no era de dia,se habian pasado la noche entera haciendo el amor y luego se habian quedado abrazados,sin dormirse,hasta que Sakura se inquieto y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas-Vas a despertarla....

-Lo se....lo se....pero te pones tan gracioso!!!-Decia con una sonrisa infantil,aunque ella ya era bastante mayorcita.

Toc Toc....Sono la puerta.Sakura se quedo quieta de momento y Shaoran la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Puedo pasar?-Pregunto una niña de apenas 5 años con los ojos verdes el pelo marron oscuro.

-Si...si...mi cielo-Sakura cogio a la niña en brazos y la monto en la cama.

-Te lo dije....dije que pararas pero...-El fue cortado por un dulce beso de su mujer mientras la niña hacia palmas sin parar de felicidad.

-Bueno,Saza,ya que estas despierta mmmmm podriamos ducharnos.....-Guiño el ojo la mujer y la niña se puso muy feliz.

Se fueron las dos a la bañera,bueno....jacuzzi que mas bien tenia el tamaño de una piscina mediana.Y las dos desnudas se metieron y jugaron con las burbujas mientras Shaoran simplemente las miraba,recordando por todo lo que habian tenido que pasar para tener aquella felicidad .

Flash Back

-Sakura...llevamos una semana saliendo en serio,y creo ciegamente en que no me seras infiel....te amo tanto.-La chica le respondio con un abrazo.Por fin se habia enamorado de verdad y no iba a perder a ese chico por nada del mundo.-Oye,por que no llamamos a la escuela y pedimos una disculpa?¿

Un mes mas tarde.............

-Sakura no llores-Shaoran intentaba limpiar las lagrimas de su novia,no le gustaba verla llorar.

Pero realmense te habia merecido eso.

Habian vuelto al colegio,no sin mucho insistir y suplicar.Era una oportunidad muy buena estudiar ahí y saldrian muy preparados.Pero se les olvido una cosita....Sakura antes era bastante guarra aunque ya habia cambiado...pero nadie asimilaba el cambio y aun seguian metiendose con ella,la cual ahora estaba demasiado sensible y se lo tomaba todo a mal.

Cuando shaoran oia alguna proposicion no muy decente hacia su novia se careaba,muerto de celos.Pero ahora tenia la firme conviccion de que Sakura no le era infiel,asi que...que mas daba?

Un mes mas tarde........ (de nuevo)

-Shaoran....-Estaban los dos en la cama.Habian pasado la noche juntos,haciendo el amor,silenciosamente y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie....querian estar en el colegio pero el deseo era demasiado grande.-Tengo que contarte algo.....

-Que pasa?-Se preopcupo el chico.Habia notado a su pareja algo distante...

-Estoy embarazada....el medico dice que de casi tres meses....

-Voy a ser padre??'?-Se escandalizo el chico.Estaba muy feliz,pero pronto su felicidad se quedo petrificada cuando la chica empezo a llorar.

-No....no se quien es....puedes ser tu o Eriol.

Entonces shaoran se levanto y se fue...No lo soportaba!El cuidaria al bebe como su hijo...pero y si era de su amigo?Tendria derecho a saberlo el?

Tres meses mas tarde.....Sakura esta embrazada de 5 meses.

La barriga ya se le empezaba a notar.Iba cogida de la mano de shaoran y ambos estaban superfelices,por lo que se fueron a su apartamento.

Ahora vivian otra vez solos,pero seguian llendo al colegio de hechiceros.Llevaban en el departamento apenas dos semanas....antes no habian podido irse pues el consejo no se lo permitia,pero ahora si.Estaban prometidos.

-Me alegra tanto saber que es una niña....y que es mia!!Gracias a dios que los ancianos hicieron las pruebas magicas.

-Si!-Dijo sakura dandole un beso apasionado mientras el la abrazaba con fuerza.

Tres meses mas tarde....en el parto.

-Es preciosa!!-lloraba sakura de felicidad.Eriol y Tomoyo estaban alli,por fin habian hecho las paces pues Tomoyo se habia dado cuenta de lo que queria a eriol cuando este le contó su "aventura" con Sakura.Tambien estaba alli la madre de Shaoran,sus cuatro hermanas.... Kero y hasta su hermano y Yukito.

Estos ultimos se habian dado cuenta de que sakura habia cambiado.Touya no estaba muy conforme pues su hermana aun era pequeña,pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo la veia feliz y ya no iba de chico en chico.Se habia centrado,tenia una hija y...pronto un marido.

-La llamaremos Saza-Dijo el padre mientras la cogia en brazos y la miraba con esos ojos de ternura que solo sabe poner un padre.

Un año mas tarde..........

-Si,quiero

-Si,quiero.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron.Giraron la cabeza hacia detrás de sakura y ahí estaba su hija,con un precioso vestido,apenas con un año de edad.Por fin se habian casado!!!

Habia sido una ceremonia muy elegante y todo el mundo estaba alli.El por fin habia sido nombrado Jefe del Clan Li y ella al ser su esposa,la Jefa...Se irian de luna de miel un mes y volverian a su casa para estar juntos....

Pero al final no pudieron irse.

Saza enfermo y tuvo que estar en el hospital,casi pierde la vida....

Sus padres estaban desesperados.Pero ella se curo.Se curo por todo el cariño y el amor que la tenian.Pero ya era tarde para irse de luna de miel.

Aun asi afrontaron todos los problemas.

Al principio a sakura le costo adaptarse a las normas...aunque ya no era una guarra seguia siendo bastante liberal,y los ancianos la contralaban muchisimo,pues devia de ser una buena esposa,en cosas bastante anticuadas,según ella.

-Me niego!!-Grito sakura por todo el lujoso salon.-Me niego a quedarme en casa.He estudiado mi carrera y pienso trabajar.

Un mes mas tarde.

-Bienvenida al trabajo señora Li....

Fin del Flash Back

Shaoran se estaba riendo....Sakura siempre se salía con la suya,como era posible?Tenia carácter sin duda alguna.

Entonces se sobresalto.Sintio algo mojado por la espalda y se dio la vuelta para ver a su mujer totalmente desnuda con gotas de agua corriendole por el cuerpo.

-Saza ha bajado a desayunar- dijo con un tono bastante picaro.

El hombre empezo a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos.Estaba toda mojada y las gotas por su pecho le excitaban.

Comenzo a besarla en las tetas,mordisqueandole los pezones.Y ella solo se dejaba hacer.

Se sento en el wc y se abrio de piernas,apoyandose con la pared.Aquella vista puso a Shaoran cachondísimo.Se agacho hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura del coño y comenzo a comerselo,primero con suavidad para acabar con desesperación,mordisqueandole el clítoris mientras ella gemia con gusto.

Se metio entonces el en la bañera.Le encantaba que sakura se la comiera dentro del agua y asi lo hizo ella.Se la metia entera en la boca y la humedad hacia que el disfrutara de lo lindo,mientras le agarraba las tetas con fuerza,como para evitar que ella se fuera.

Se acerco sakura a su oido sentandose encima de el.Su polla rozaba con el coño,pero no la tenia metida.Y ella gemia en su oido.

-Oh shaoran...tengo ganas de sentirla dentro de mi....follame-Pero cuando este lo intentaba ella se apartaba,lo que creaba aun mas impulso sexual en el hombre.

La puntita de la poya estaba casi metida,entre sus pliegues,notando lo caliente de su sexo incluso en la bañera llena de agua.El empezo a comerle los pezones mientras ella gemia en su oreja.

Pero entonces se levanto y fue hacia la cama.Se tumbo bocharía y se abrio de piernas,mientras se hacia un dedillo.

Sus dedos se masajeaban los labios del coño,humedo tanto por el agua como por sus jugos,mas viscosos.Lo tenia entero afeitado por lo que el podia verlo todo a la perfeccion.Se puso a su lado y ella se la chupaba a la vez que se hacia el deillo,gimiendo como una loca.Le masajeaba los huevos con desesperación...le encantaba.

Pero el no aguantaba mas,deseaba sentirla suya,estar dentro de ella.Asi que se aparto y de un fuerte golpe se la metio.

Y ella gemia y gritaba mientras la poya de shaoran la golpeaba con fuerza.No podia mas.La respiracion de la chica cada vez era mas agitada y densa.Estaba apunto de correrse.Sentia los calambres por el cuerpo y estaba arqueando el cuerpo,hasta que ya no pudo mas.Se corrio.

Y cuando ella se corrio el salio y se la metio en la boca con nada de delicadeza.Estaba casi atragantandola,apunto de correrse el tambien.

Se la metia mas y mas rapido hasta que comenzo a sentir el semen caliente por su poya.La saco de la boca y disparo hacia su cuerpo,mientras ella se masajeaba y acariciaba,extendiendose todo el semen que le caia en las tetas y lamiendose los labios intentando tragar algo que habia caido por ahí.

Entonces shaoran se callo encima de ella,exausto.Habian tardado poquisimo pero es que le encantaba follar...además ya habian follado por la noche y ahora tenian prisa para desayunar.Se metieron los dos en la bañera y se enjabonaron.

Sakura beso dulcemente a su marido en los labios.

-Te amo tanto....

-Y yo...me alegro de haberme casado contigo y espero seguir toda la vida con nuestro matrimonio.

Y se abrazaron

FIN

Notas de la autora

Bien,este es el epilogo...quizas no es lo que esperaban...pero es lo que me salio.Por favor,comentarios a mi direccion cordobessainlovehotmail.com o mandar algun reviéw que es mejor OK?¿

Gracias por apoyarme en esta historia hasta el final....un beso

JuliaSakura


End file.
